


A Spoonful of Evil

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daydreamingofdragons prompted: "34 and ... you said rare (nonexistent?) pairings were ok, so Gabriel/Bela, please." for the 50 AUs meme.</p><p>(#34 is Meeting at a masquerade ball.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spoonful of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

They are the only two people there without costumes. Or, Gabriel would assume that the lady is without a costume, because she looks wonderfully sane and normal in casual black jeans and wine-red faux-leather jacket. As opposed to the dozens of obvious mad people around them, sloshing weak beer everywhere and doing their best to replicate their college years in a way no one over thirty should ever attempt.

He sidles up to her and gives her his best smile. In return he gets a grimace that can only be called a smile in the most generous terms.

“Designated driver?” he asks over the music and she sighs the sigh of the extremely put-upon.

“More like designated dimwit,” she groans, British lilt making her sound oddly classy despite clearly not aiming to be. “I don’t even have work tomorrow, why did I promise to take these pissed shitfaces home when I could be going somewhere with actual music and drinks that don’t come in solo cups?”

“Ah, the mystery of life,” Gabriel sighs, nodding sagely. “And said shitfaces can’t take cabs because…?”

“I haven’t got the foggiest.” She turns and looks him up and down. “And you?”

“Oh, I was just in the neighborhood.”

She raises an eyebrow at him. “Really.”

“Okay, I live twenty minutes away, but I promised my brother I’d look in on him.”

“And have you?”

“Yup. He’s sucking the tonsils off some dude upstairs, so I decided I’d give him a few minutes and see if he resurfaces. If not, I’ll assume he’s fine and go home.”

That gets him a tiny smile, a wicked one that makes Gabriel curious. He never could resist people that look a little bit evil.

“You know what, my friends can take care of themselves. And I’m sure your brother will be okay.”

There’s definitely an invitation there, and Gabriel smiles at her, more than happy to accept it. “I loaded his pockets with quarters and condoms this morning, so he should be good for anything from hook-up to lock-up.”

She snorts and straightens her jacket. “Good to know. But I hope you have more than quarters, because my tastes are a little more refined than beer pong and streaking.” Her nose wrinkles as if there’s a bad smell, and to be honest, the room is kinda reeking of smoke, sweat and booze. Gabriel is more than ready to get out of there too, and even if the lady isn’t offering a one-night stand, Gabriel’s night can only get better.

“I assure you, Miss, my bank balance can easily handle a night of the finer pleasures in life.” That makes her eyes light up, and it might make him callous, but Gabriel never did care why people showed him a good time. He was more than willing to share his wealth so everyone could let loose a little.

“Gabriel Milton,” he says, holding out his hand. “I swear I’m taller than this when I sit on my wallet,” he jokes, and her soft laughter makes heat curl in his gut. Oh yes. Promising.

“Bela Talbot. And let me be the first to say, that this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship,” she says, winding her arm around his.

“Or at least a lucrative one.” He sends her a wink, and she offers that wicked smile of hers in return.

“Why can’t it be both?”

“Good point,” Gabriel concedes and leads her out into the night.

End.


End file.
